ATAK UF MARIE SOOZ (Pancakes and Sektor collab)
This was a collab with Givemepancakes and FillyBoSEKTOR. SEKTOR's lines are in italics. Once upon a timmy, Slenderman was walking down the street, when he thought to himself, "Gee, there are too many Jane The Killers around here..." Then the Jane The Killers threw ham and cheese sandwiches at him. Slenderman was about to be knocked unconsious from constantly being hit by the sandwiches, when suddenly... Slenderman's skeleton popped out. Except he didn't have a skeleton, being a ghost and all (ITS MAH THEERY), so instead he found a cartridge signed by EVIL PATRIXXX and started playing it. It was Pokemon Orange, so when Slenderman started playing it instantly all the Janes exploded. Slenderman went back to his house to continue playing. The game said "Give the cartridge back" And he didn't so it showed a pidgey with red eyes! Then the pidgey flew out of the gameboy and tackled Slenderman. Slenderman used "Stomp on gameboy" It was super effective. Then the gameboy somehow said "MrBigDog used LOST EPISODE! It's super effective!" Then slenderman woke up in an 1930s/1940s cartoon. Slenderman fell and scraped his ankle, and almost as if on cue a giant anthropormorphic apple came up and promised to "Help" slenderman. Slenderman yelled "STRANGER DANGER BLBASLJDBALJHRLJ" And ran away. Butt The Apple gave chase! Then a crazy man named Forenzik came out and made him go to potato. But the Balloonatic was in the potato! It was at that precise moment that Squidward fell out of the sky and landed on Forenzik. But squidward was different. He had red eyes, and blood so hyperrealistic is was matched only by Call Of Duty. Slenderman looked at Squidward and Squidward died. At squidward's funeral, Slenderman showed up and played a movie SO bad, nobody could remember it's name. 1000 years later, the Balloonatic appeared at Slenderman's house and said "KILL STEALING FGT" Then Slenderman said "SHADDUP I'M TRYING TO WRITE A PASTA!" For yu see, Slenderman was writing a pasta. Then MrBigDog showed up and killed everyone with his crybabyness. Everyone was reincarnated as Herobrines. Then Weegee came and turned them into spongebobs that could only bleed hyperrealistic blood. Then came out and said "ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! THIS STORYPASTA HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH!" He was murdered about 5 seconds later. Then Orangeknight used his handy dandy notebook to travel back in time and murder EVIL PATRIXXX. But Demmy and McTad traveled back in time even FURTHER and destroyed the time machine? and R41NB0W D4SH had ate a bag. A MAN IN A BAG!!!!!! The Man in a Bag had revived all the Mary Sues! Furbearingbrick and LOLSKELETONS tried to stop this but they died from EVIL PATRIXXX Disease! AND THEN THEY FOUND OUT THAT THE WORLD WAS GONNA EXPLODE AT THE END! They began to brawl. So they rebuilt the earth. WITH POO POO! They repopulated the earth. Yes, that means we are all descended from EVIL PATRIXXX. TAM BOOKER had regenerated into satan and ate all the poo poo! There was no moar earth! But the PATRIXXXes were SO made at this, they turned into Evil Cap'n Bawyers! AND THEN THEY HAD PUT A SPELL SO THAT EVERYONE HAD TO SPEAK IN ALL CAPS! YES. ALL CAPS. ASS CHANGNEW HAD TRIED TO LIFT THE CURSE, BUT THEY HAD SHOWN THE 4 MILLION CURSED PICS THAT KILL PEOPLE AND HE DIED BUT WHAT THEY DIDN'T KNOW WAS THAT ASS CHANGNEW HAS A CURSE ON HIMSELF, WHICH MADE IT SO THAT WHEN HE DIED... HE TURNED INTO THE SCP FOUNDATION! AND THEN THE WHOLE GALAXY OF TROLLPASTA WAS GONNA END! BUT LUCKILY ONE OF THE JANE THE KILLERS WAS NOT KILLED BY POKEMON ORANGE. OVER THE TIME OF THIS EPIC TALE, THAT JANE THE KILLER HAD EVOLVED INTO WORM JEFF. WORM JEFF HAD HIDDEN INSIDE THE KILLER APPLE THIS WHOLE TIME! but then the wikia creators had deleted the wiki. THE END... or is it? Well, there was only one thing Worm Jeff could do to reunite the wiki... Play the BEN cartridge! After releasing it's unholy powers, history was undone and the Trollpasta Wiki was back to stay! But it was rebooted and there was only the first trollpasta ever: this one. It was a heroic sacrifice nonetheless. Why a sacrifice? BECAUSE WORM JEFF DIED FROM PLAYING BEN. Luckily he was reincarnated as a normal worm. So you see lil chillens.. This is why I worship this worm. The end.